


Patton Needs Protection

by Secretlifeofvirgilknight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlifeofvirgilknight/pseuds/Secretlifeofvirgilknight
Summary: Patton does not like the dark.~~~~~~~~~Tw: fear of dark, anxiety attack, child abuse (emotional)





	Patton Needs Protection

"Jesus Christ Patton! I can't go out for one night without you crying?!" The woman shouted as she paced across the room. 

"I'm sorry Mommy, it's just the dark is scary and you weren't here..." The little boy mumbled quietly. 

"I'll make sure that you get acquainted with the dark." Patton's mother proceeded to unplug the TV and the lights, before she walked out of the room and shut the door. 

The small boy shot up and ran to the exit, as his mother was shutting it, he begged for her to stop. She eventually got the door closed all the way, and much to Patton's demise, she locked it. 

With no hope Patton shrunk down and began to cry and plead for his mother to come and get him. 

It was pitch black and the poor boy didn't even have glasses on. He stumbled his way to his bed and got under the covers. 

The small child didn't sleep that night. He couldn't. He was so shooken up he couldn't even bring himself to sleep. 

For the next two months Patton learned to deal with the dark. He knew that if he slept while it was still bright out then he would be ok. So everyday after dinner he would rush into his room and sleep. At 6:30 exactly. 

Patton missed his rubber duckie night light. He got it for his fifth birthday. Only two weeks before the first night of darkness. On that night his mother took the duck away and threw it out. He wished it could come back. 

~~~~~~~~~

Patton is now a 22 year old living with his boyfriend Logan. 

His partner had no idea of his past trauma, but he would soon come to find out on a cold winter evening. 

Patton was just sitting in their room reading, while Logan took a shower. 

Everything was fine until the power shut off. The blizzard knocked the whole street down. 

Patton froze in fear. What was he going to do. His chest started to feel heavy and he started to feel dizzy. 

He hears a door open and a flashlight shine in his direction. "Hey I guess the power went off, I'm going to turn the breaker back on" 

Even though it felt like his world was collapsing in on him he managed to whimper out, "Please don't leave me alone."

Logan realising his boyfriend needs him, rushed to his side. "Pat it's ok, can you take deep breaths for me? That's it! In and out. In and out. You're doing great hun." 

The smaller boy wrapped his arms around the other and choked out a muffled "I'm sor-ry it's j-just I-" 

"Shhhh it's ok, we won't worry about that right now." The older man rubbed the other's back up and down soothingly. 

He grabbed the book, placed it on his side if the bed and inveloped the small boy in his arms. Warm and comforting. 

The soft snores of the scared boy below him, put Logan at more ease. 

Logan decided he wasn't going to ask and rather have Patton tell him when he was ready. 

Not soon after, both boys were fast asleep in their bed. And Patton was protected from the dark.


End file.
